


The Art of Escapism

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [11]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: You don’t remember much from before the crash, but you do remember this.





	The Art of Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: sea of stars.

You don’t remember much from before the crash, but you do remember this: after you stole the ship, after you left Earth way far behind and shook off most of your pursuers, but before you lost all control of both your ship and, soon after, your life, there was a moment, just a moment, where you looked through the viewport and saw nothing but stars, so much closer than they’d ever been before and yet still so impossibly far away, and you had to remind yourself to breathe because the universe was so big and it was all yours now.


End file.
